Investidas do Destino
by Srta Momo-Chan
Summary: Um acidente pode trazer muita tristeza. Mas também pode arrancar a verdade de seu coração.
1. Capitulo 1: O acidente

**.FanFiction: Investidas do Destino.**

**Capitulo 1: O acidente.**

_Bem vou começar me apresentando;_

_Meu nome é Winry Rockbell, tenho 17 anos._

_Agora estou me arrumando, pra sair com Rioto, o garoto que eu sou apaixonada a quatro meses. Foi amor a primeira vista, eu estava passando pelo corredor da sala de física, quando esbarrei com ele, ele tem cabelos castanhos, cortados de forma irregular, ligeiramente lisos que caem sobre o rosto, e se agitam no vento;_

_19h36min, ele deve estar chegando, marcamos dele vir me buscar às 19h30min;_

**- Campaninha toca –**

_Ah parece que ele chegou. Bem vou indo: _

**Rioto:**Boa Noite Winry, nossa você está fantástica.

Winry ignorou o elogio.

**Winry:** Bem, aonde vamos?

**Rioto:** Vem comigo é uma surpresa.

**Winry:** Ok!

_Eu entrei no carro e Rioto me levou a um lindo restaurante na beira da praia. A lua refletia sobre a água, e as estrelas emitiam um brilho ofuscante, que fazia os olhos verdes claros de Rioto brilharem ao olhar para mim. Tudo estava perfeito até que:_

**Rioto:** Winry algum problema?

**Winry:** Acabei de receber uma mensagem da Noah, parece ser importante, com licença eu vou ler tudo bem?

**Rioto:** Claro.

**Mensagem:** Winry-Chan, Err eu detesto dar más noticias, más não terríveis.

Mas... O Edward sofre um acidente e está em coma no hospital Health. Não posso te informar detalhes, pois eu só fiquei sabendo disso, sinto muito.

**Winry:** Ahhhhh. **– Winry em desespero –**

**Rioto:** Winry o que ouve?

**Winry:** Ed... Ed... O Ed está em coma. – Winry começa a chorar –

**Rioto:**Como? O que ouve com ele?

**Winry:** Ele sofreu um acidente, está no hospital Health. Eu vou lá.

**Rioto:** Eu te levo.

**Winry:** Não precisa, e é melhor eu ir sozinha.

**Rioto:** Bem se você acha...

_Peguei um táxi e foi ao hospital o mais rápido possível, Edward era muito mais muito importante para mim, daria minha vida por ele, eu nunca esperava que ele sofresse um acidente, ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... ainda mais depois daquele dia..._

**Flash Back**

**Era o ultimo dia de aula, Winry iria se mudar, e estava arrasada com isso, iria ficar sem ver seus amigos, e dês de que teve a noticia que iria se mudar, não parará de pensar em viver sem seu melhor amigo, Edward Elric. Ela andava pelo pátio da escola assinando camisas, até que Edward foi até ela:**

**Edward:**Winry, e aí não vai assinar minha camisa não? – Da um leve sorriso –

**Winry:** Claro Ed - -

**Edward:**Err... Winry você vai mesmo se mudar?

**Winry:** Err... Sim... – disse ela tristemente –

**Edward**: Que pena, não consigo pensar em minha vida sem minha melhor amiga, sabe você significa muito pra mim, Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração Winry.

**Winry:** Ed... Você sabe que eu também te amo, e que nunca vou te esquecer.

**Edward:** Err... Tenho um presente pra você... – corado –

**Winry:** Serio? – corada –

**Edward:** Sim, ta aqui. – abri uma caixinha com dois anéis dentro (iguais a alianças) –

**Winry:** Ed...

**Edward:** - pega o menor e coloca no dedo de Winry – Lê o que está escrito.

**Winry:** Ta.

Winry lê "Best's S2 Friends".

**Edward:** Gostou? – sorrindo –

**Winry:**Ed... – Pula em cima dele –

**Edward:** - corado –

**Winry:** - corada –

**Edward:** Nunca vou te esquecer viu? Eu te amo. – da um beijo da testa de Winry –

**Winry:** Eu também.

**Fim do Flash ****Back**

**CONTINUA**

**Yo gente!!!! Ói eu aqui com minha primeira fic EdwardxWinry!!!!! \o\ Espero que gostem... x.x''' **


	2. Capitulo 2: No Hospital

**Capitulo 2: No hospital.**

_Ele sendo meu melhor amigo já era de se esperar que eu ficasse assim ao receber uma noticia dessas, mas... Agora sinto algo estranho... Ed, você é tão perfeito... Opa finalmente cheguei ao hospital:_

**Winry:** Por favor, onde é o quarto do Senhor Edward Elric?

**Recepcionista:** Um momento.

**Winry:** - impaciente –

**Recepcionista:** Sinto muito só parente podem visitá-lo.

**Winry:** Mas é que...

**Recepcionista:** Eu sinto muito.

**Winry:** - inrritada- TA BOM ESCUTA AQUI, O EDWARD É MEU MELHOR AMIGO, E ELE TA EM COMA, ACHO BOM VOCÊ ME DIZER ONDE É O QUARTO DELE AGORA SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU COLOQUE ESSE ESPELUNCA ABAIXO.

**Recepcionista**: Moça, por favor, se acalme.

**Winry:** SE ACALME O ESCAMBAU ME DIZ AGORA ONDE É O QUARTO DELE ANTES QUE EU DERRUBE ESSA BUDEGA SÓ COM A MINHA VOZ.

Então chega um medico:

**Medico:** o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Recepcionista:** Essa senhorita teima em visitar o Sr. Edward Elric, mas foi colocado em sua ficha que devido ao seu estado grave, só familiares poderiam visitá-lo.

**Winry:** Olha, o Ed é muito importante pra mim, eu preciso vê-lo, por favor **– Continua a falar comovendo a todos-**

**Medico: ****- comovido – ** Muito bem, pode vê-lo, o quarto dele é o 147. No terceiro andar à esquerda.

**Winry:** OBRIGADA!!!

**Medico:** Mas, por favor, não grite.

**Winry:** Ops desculpa.

_Corri em direção do quarto, ao abrir a porta quase a arranquei do lugar, a cena que viu me chocou. Edward estava com o rosto pálido, de olhos fechados e cercado por aparelhos, porém tinha um sorriso angelical estampado na face, "sempre sorrindo", pensei. Foi como se meu coração parasse. Ver o meu melhor amigo que eu tanto amo, naquele estado, era como se enfiasse um punhal em meu peito. Desabei, cai no chão e comecei a chorar._

**Winry:** Ed... Como... Como isso foi acontecer?

Winry se sentará ao lado da cama segurando à mão de Edward:

**Winry:** Ed... Mas porque com você? Por que não foi comigo?

_Ouvi o barulho da maçaneta da porta se mexendo:_

**Winry:** A-Alphonse?

**Alphonse:** Winry? Nii-san, Winry como está o meu Nii-san?

**Winry:** Al... Na verdade eu nem sei como foi o acidente, eu só recebi uma mensagem da Noah, que ficou sabendo por que está trabalhando aqui agora, mas ela também não soube como foi o acidente.

**Alphonse**: Bem, me disseram que o Ed estava dirigindo, então parou no sinal, mas veio um caminhoneiro bêbado e bateu com tudo no carro do Ed, e o carro capotou.

**Winry:** - Abaixa a cabeça e segura forte a mão de Edward –

_Passou o tempo lentamente, então Alphonse teve que ir para casa, avia deixado sua irmãzinha Nina, sozinha em casa._ (N/A: Nessa FanFic, a Nina-Chan ta viva e ela é irmã do Ed e do Al.)

_Não quero deixar o Edward sozinho no hospital, ele odeia hospital, e eu sabia muito bem disse, alem do mais, eu não conseguiria ir para casa sabendo que Edward avia ficado sozinho no hospital, e eu quero ser a primeira, a saber, quando ele acordar. Então eu vou passar a noite no hospital com ele. _

**Winry:** Ed... [

_Ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu com você, o que estou sentindo agora não sei explicar... Mas não é algo que já tenha sentido antes... Comecei a sentir isso dês daquele dia..._

**- Olhando as estrelas pela janela do quarto-**

_Edward, tudo que eu quero é, te ver longe desse hospital, ver seu sorriso, seu olhos dourados. Você quem me confortava sempre que eu estava triste, me fazia sorrir até nos piores momentos. _

_Novamente estou sentindo algo estranho. O que será isso?_

_Amanheceu, na verdade não preguei o olho à noite toda, tudo que passamos juntos não tinham saído mais da minha cabeça, os lugares em que fomos às risadas que demos juntos... _

_Opa um medico:_

**Medico: **Oh, bom dia Senhorita, passou a noite aqui?

**Winry:** Sim.

**Medico:** É a namorada dele?

**Winry:** N-não e-eu só... – corada –

**Medico:**

**Winry:** Bem, o senhor pode me dizer alguma coisa dele?

**Medico:** Bem... Ele sofreu um acidente muito serio, é muita sorte não ter morrido na hora, e no momento não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar que ele acorde, sinto muito.

**Winry:** Entendo.

_Foi ai que Al-Kun e Nina-Chan entraram no quarto. Nina estava chorando então fui até ela:_

**Winry:** Nina-Chan não fique assim, o Edward vai melhorar logo _"eu espero"_ e brincar com você. **– Dá um sorriso amarelo –**

**Nina:** Winry-Chan...

**Winry:** Ahn?

**Nina:** O nii-san me disse que ele gosta muito de você, e eu também

**Winry: **o////o

**Alphonse:** Winry vem aqui um minuto.

**Winry:** Hai.

**Alphonse:** Err, o que o medico disse?

**Winry:** Bem, no momento só podemos esperar ele acordar. **– disse com um tom MUITOO desanimado –**

_Bem todos foram embora, estou sozinha novamente com o Ed, nossa, eu nunca percebi, o Ed é tão lindo... Acho que eu to surtando de_ _vez, o Ed é meu melhor amigo, mas... Mas... Ele é tão... MELHOR PARAR POR AÍ. _**– senta novamente ao lado de Edward e começa a passar a mão por seu rosto-**

_Ai Ed... Por favor, acorda... _**–Abraça o Edward deitado na cama-**

_Okay. O que foi isso?_

_Por algum motivo agora sinto meu coração acelerado e minhas tremulas._

_Eu simplesmente não entendo._

_Mas... O Edward é tão quente..._

_Mas... __Meu Deus... Como ele é lindo! Esses olhos dourados, perfeitos; esses cabelos loiros, perfeitos; aquele sorriso lindo dele, perfeito! Será... Será que eu... Será que eu estou apaixonada por ele? _

_Aiii mais o que eu to falando. O Ed é meu melhor amigo, é verdade que ele é lindo, mas eu só to sentindo isso agora pelo estado dele, é isso mesmo, é sim. Ou... será que não?_

_Puxa o Ed ta tão pálido, e com todos eles aparelhos ligados ao corpo... Preferia mil vezes que tivesse sido comigo._

_Mas uma vez Al foi até o hospital:_

Alphonse: Oh, Winry-Chan, você já chegou.

Winry: bem na verdade eu nem sai do hospital dês do dia que ele ficou em coma.

Alphonse: Nossa Winry... É melhor você ir pra casa descansar. Pode deixar que hoje eu fique aqui, Nina está na casa da Rose, ela disse que cuidava dela pra mim.

Winry: Não pode deixar que eu fique.

Alphonse: Não se preocupe, eu te avisarei se algo acontecer.

Winry: Bem... Já que é assim. Mas eu só vou à noite.

Alphonse: Ok!

_Então o dia passou e eu não parei de pensar no que eu estou sentindo pelo Ed. E a noite eu fui para casa:_

Winry: Ai ai...

Voz: Bem vinda Senhorita.

Winry: Só Winry. Tudo bom Sakuma? (N/A: personagem criada por mim também)

Sakuma: Sim senho, quer dizer Winry. Quer que eu coloque seu jantar?

Winry: Ah sim. E se alguém ligar pra mim, não em portando à hora, me avise com urgência, por favor.

Sakuma: Claro.

_Depois do jantar, fui para meu quarto na tentativa de dormir, dês de que o Ed ficou em coma eu não dormi, e mais uma vez não consegui. Estava muito confusa pensando se eu estou mesmo apaixonada pelo Ed. E se eu estiver o que eu vou fazer? _

_Ahn? O que é esse barulho todo? Sakuma entrou correndo disse:_

**CONTINUA!!!**

**Yo minna-san, vou deixar vocês na curiosidade de saber o que a Sakuma vai dizer?**

**Será que a Winry ama o Edward? Leiam para saber!**

**Já Ne!!!**


End file.
